Nowadays, an increasing number of electronic and electrical devices are integrated on an entire device. For example, an increasing number of electronic parts are integrated inside a car. In a narrow space environment, how the electronic and electrical devices can be compatible with each other, which means that no working fault or exception is caused to the electronic and electrical devices due to interference generated by running of other electronic and electrical devices and no fault or exception is caused to the other electronic and electrical devices due to interference of running of the electronic and electrical devices have been important problems that all automobile enterprises and relative providers need to confront.
To ensure quality of whole-machine products and proper running of electronic parts, all automobile enterprises set up their respective strict electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) standard specification to require their providers to provide electronic parts with a relatively low radiation interference level. For example, in a vehicle-mounted product, interference generated by a liquid crystal display (LCD) module group is relatively strong, which causes that a whole-machine product fails to satisfy an EMC index requirement of an automobile enterprise.
However, in the prior art, there is no interference prevention technology with a low cost and a good electromagnetic radiation interference prevention effect.